The World Kayaba Only Knows
by God of Halo
Summary: When Keima Katsuragi gets a copy of Sword Art Online. He realizes he is trapped within the game and not only that, he has to continue to with the loose soul hunt! Hilarity ensues. Contains TWGOK and Sword Art Characters. Rated T just incase. Due to certain events, the 8th chapter will be pushed to next week.
1. Chapter 1

The World Kayaba Only Knows.  
The World God Only Knows/Sword Art Online cross-over fanfiction.  
By God of Halo

Notes: This is a Sword Art Online/Twgok crossover. These are my two favorite manga/animes. This is my first fanfic. I'm not really the best writer, but I truly have wanted to write this as I've been trying to map out this story for some time now. Please review and comment. I would also love to know from you what I'm doing wrong or what I could improve on. Please read! Hope you like it! I will try to extend this as much as possible, without making it epic long. Also sorry if the chapters are not epic long either

Chapter 1

"Kami-Nii-Sama! Now where are we going?! Its 10 at night!" Elsie complained while chasing Keima down the street.

"I told you already! A brand-new revolutionary game for a revolutionary game system is coming out tomorrow at 6, and I need to be the first to get it!" Keima yelled while running.

"Wait! We're going to camp out here All night!? Why did you bring me here!? I'm sleepy, and I have band practice tomorrow!"

"Quit complaining! I need you to get me some food from some convenient stores while I maintain position in line." He said as he leaned on the closed doors of a big game store.

"But what are we going to do all night?" Elsie asked.

He then took two PFP's out of his pockets and tossed one to Elsie who barely caught it.

"Ehhh, but I don't know how to play your games Kami-Nii-Sama. I only know how to turn them on, seeing you do it all the time." She said as she sat next to him.

"It's simple really, just turn it on, open the back and put a game in, move the analog stick until UMD comes up and press X on it. That will start the game."

Elsie tilted her head in confusion and Keima sighed.

"Give me it. I'll start it up."as he put in a game for her chosen randomly from his backpack he brought along. and turned it on and gave it back to her as he started to play with his PFP.

"Um, whys this game called Little Sister lover?" Elsie asked a minute later with a large blush on her face.

Commence awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

'I do not own a game like that because I love Elsie or anything. It's just that I'm out to capture every 2-D girl in every game, even ones that try killing me.(Yes, a game has tried killing Keima before. Read the light novel to find out more about it.) My successes of over 10,000 2-D girls captured and the remarkable speed in doing so had elevated me into the position of the self proclaimed title, the 'God of Conquest.' So it did require me to buy the game that required the protagonist to 'capture' his little sister.' Keima thought to himself

'Secondly Elsie is not my little sister at all! She is nowhere near that! She's not even human! She is a demon from hell... Ironically, given her appearance and traits.'

"Elsie, you know I have nothing to do with real girls, remember that I am above the real world. Games such as this have no real influence on me. I did not choose this game wanting it, I chose it because I need to keep my title as 'God of Conquest.' So just take another game out of my bag and play it."

About an hour later, with Keima fully absorbed in his games, and a still somewhat flustered Elsie grasping at the fundamentals of the game that she chose, more, and more people showed up, so many, that it extended past the block, and there was still another 7 hours until the store opened! Thats when Elsie asked,

"Ummm, Kami-Nii-Sama, what makes this game so popular?"

Keima, in a surprising twist of events, put down his PFP.

"It's the world's first VRMMORPG."

He said with a large grin on his face that only appeared when he was talking about games.

"Uhhhh, what's that?" She said confused.

Keima then did a 180 on his mood.

"ARGHHH?! Do you know anything!? It stands for Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game!"

She tilted her head again to Keima's words. Keima then facepalmed his forehead and said,

"It means you can literally dive into the game with a lot of other people who have also dived into the game, with a set goal in mind."

"You can dive into the game, like as if you were actually in the game, desho?" Elsie asked.

"Correct. Finally... Finally, I will be closer to the ideal then ever before! I just wish I could be trapped there so I would never have to deal with the real."

"By the way, whats the name of this game?"

He then put a smirk on his face and replied.

"Sword Art Online."

Notes:  
Well thats the first chapter, hopefully you didn't get annoyed by my random little funny moment there I felt like adding. Yes, that was a slight reference to "Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai"/"Oremo." Anyway, R&R. Dang still don't know what that stands for. I think, read and review? Oh by the way, Sword Art Online takes place in 2022, so lets crank Sword Art Online's events 9 years back because the developers of NerveGear and the games had the little light ball in there head shine 9 years early, and all the characters in Sword Art Online were born 9 years early due to...uh... Something.


	2. The World Kayaba Only Knows Chapter 2

The World Kayaba only knows.

Chapter 2

Notes: short chapter, but next chapter will come out soon!

At 6am that morning, Keima ran inside right when the doors opened for a copy of Sword Art Online leaving Elsie outside so she wouldn't get massacred by the onslaught of gamers rushing to grab onto one of the hundred copy's available at that store. Keima wrestled with a red haired bandana wearing guy for one of the copy's, but luckily got away with it, and threw another copy he was holding to him in order not to get chased.

However that did not stop the other poor souls who couldn't grab a copy of the game to chase Keima as he ran out the door with the game, throwing down just enough Yen for the game onto the counter. He then grabbed a waiting Elsie by the arm, and ran faster.

"Let's go Elsie! Run faster! I can't drag you like this all the way home!"

"Kami-Nii-Sama! What happened!? Your shirt's ripped and your bleeding!"

"Look behind you, but don't slow down!"

She then looked behind her to see a large group of men turned ape chasing them and yelped then grasped Keima's arm tighter.

"Elsie, when we turn the corner, use your raiment to turn us invisible, and fly us home, got it?"

Elsie nodded still with fear in her eyes. They turned the corner, and Keima and Elsie became invisible and flew away, looking down at the confused group of men who turned the corner, unable to find Keima.

As they arrived home, a note waited there from Mari, telling them to watch over the Cafe as she went out for groceries which meant she wouldn't be home until late at night.

"Kami-Nii-Sama, I'll go get the first-aid kit for you." Elsie said with a worried face.

"No! GAME! NOW!"

He ran upstairs without a worry in the world for his injuries.

"Kami-Nii-Sama! Kami-Nii-Sama! Please!"

Elsie cried for Keima as he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Keima then threw himself on his bed, plugged in the Nervegear, inserted Sword Art Online in, put the helmet on his head and chanted the words that will start his epic journey.

"LINK START!"

Notes: Warning, this may or may not happen during Black Friday. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

The World Kayaba Only Knows.

Chapter 3

Notes: chapter 3! Yay! It will now take some more time to post new chapters, I had already written 3 chapters and most of 4 before I published these chapters here, but even then, I don't think it will be a long wait between chapters.

Keima spawned in the middle of a large city, and was bewildered by the beautiful sights around him, with hundreds, or thousands of players joining. Keima didn't really care that much about his avatar's appearance, so he made his avatar pretty basic, making it resemble himself, without giving away his identidy, or he was sure someone would recognize him as the, 'God of Conquest' which is the main point of being here. He was sure that there would be some female AI's around to conquer. The fighting aspect was a mere side activity to him. He was also not going to capture any girls from the real world who had joined, as again, they were from the real and plus, it was so likely that a large portion of the females from the real world are actually males, because well, you know, especially if you are a guy.

Truthfully, there are 5 reasons Keima doesn't want to play as a girl.  
1. He doesn't want to lie about his gender.  
2. He doesn't want to be stuck the entire game as a female.  
3. He has already been a girl in the real world and it was a pain in the butt. (Yui's conquest.)  
4. He has already cross-dressed in the real world. (Yui's goddess reveal conquest.)  
5. He can't capture any of the girls within the game if he is a girl!

Keima then ran off to find potential capture targets. After about 5 minutes or so, he found a A.I. Woman selling weapons.

It was evening before Keima was almost complete with his capture. At first, he believed it was impossible to conquer girls in this game, due to the game focusing on action, however nearing his limit, he noticed that the shopkeeper looked upset about something, so he asked, and she revealed that another shopkeeper is framing her for ripping off customers, and she is soon going to have to shut down.

Keima then received a quest from her and was enthralled by the fact that there are conquest quests. He proceeded to the the enemy shopkeeper and confronted him. However, in a violent twist, he pulled out a machete and leaped at Keima.

"Die!" He yelled.

A warning message then appeared in Keima's view that said in the quest that he is doing right now, he is not protected by the violence protection code. Keima realized that he had to kill the shopkeeper that framed the woman shopkeeper.

Keima stepped to the side and dodged the attack and grabbed the machete in the man's arm, and took it from him. Keima hadn't bought a weapon at this point, so he had to use what the man had. Keima then stabbed him straight in the head, and the man exploded into a million polygons.

"What a clique event. It was quicker than expected. Must be because this is the first floor."

He returned to the shopkeeper, who thanked him for his brave deeds, and rewarded him the option to kiss her. He was about to kiss her and complete the conquest, when bells went off in the distance and Keima was enveloped in a blue light and vanished.

"Damn it!" Keima yelled when he realized he teleported.

'Why now, I really don't care about whatever's happening. It's probably just a welcome announcement. Damn, I was so close to the end too!  
I'm logging off now, I'm starving, I'll eat anything right now, even Elsie's creations.'

He then swiped his finger to access the menu. However, when he went to log out, he noticed he couldn't log out.

'What? I can't log out. I'm stuck here...'

And then the world was covered in warnings.

(I hope you know what happens here. I'm not going to write this whole thing down. It's up to the point where Kayaba leaves.)

'What? I'm actually stuck here until the game is cleared? If I die here I die for real? And people now know who I am because of the revealing of our real appearances?'

"YAHOOOOO!" Keima cheered. "No more of the real interfering!"

Then Keima thought about it, and really thought about it.

"GOD DAMNIT! I have my other games to beat! Damn it! Screw you Kayaba! Screw you to new hell!"

Keima, realized that there is no complaining now, there are still girls to conquer here, but now Keima made it a higher priority to level up, as he didn't want another incident like that shopkeeper to happen on floor 50 or so if he is still level 1.

Keima then ran back to the woman shopkeeper, who had saved his event thankfully, so he kissed her, and got a permanent 20% discount. He bought a one handed sword and ran to the gate that would lead him outside the walls and into the training grounds where he could level up... But...

He heard something he did not want to hear at all, a voice that haunted him to no end, one that constantly reminded him he is still grasped by the chains of the real world.

He heard...

"KAMI-NII-SAMAAAA!"

Notes: How did Elsie get here and why did she come? Find out next chapter! R&R! I hope you aren't angry by skipping what Kayaba said. I'm not sure, but I think most of you know what Kayaba said. He just said that being unable to log out is part of the game. You can't leave until all 100 floors are cleared. If you die in the game you die in real life. Nobody from the outside can interfere. You now look like your actual real self. And finally good luck.


	4. Chapter 4

The World Kayaba Only Knows

Chapter 4

Notes: Hope your enjoying so far!

"KAMI-NII-SAMAAAA!"

'Impossible. How? Elsie doesn't have Sword Art Online. Not even a NerveGear. Every one of the ten-thousand copy's were sold out in seconds. There is no way she could have gotten a NerveGear and the game once news spread that everybody here was trapped.' Keima thought turning his head around to see Elsie and surprisingly Haqua.

"Kami-Nii-Sama! Your okay! Hurray!" She yelled as she jumped on Keima, knocking him over.

"Get off me you bug demon." He said as he got up."What are you two even doing here? You shouldn't even have this game."

Haqua replied,"I was informed of this incident by the higher-ups in hell. We have been ordered to dive into the game if our buddy is trapped. The reason is that loose souls are still within some of the girl's hearts who have dived. However we can't pry the loose soul out from the outside obviously, because there consciousness is in the game. To make it clear, demons and their buddy's have to continue to pry and capture loose souls within the game."

"Hold on, how would you capture the loose souls if there physically in the real world?"

Haqua pointed to the Loose Soul tracker. "We can still communicate with the outside and will have others out there to capture it."

"How did you get here? All the copy's were sold out."

"Hell has it's ways."

"Wait! So why can't hell just get us out?!"

"We could, but we can't. They could free us, but they thought it would be risky as people would question why some people could get out, but not others. And we can't just alter a huge mass of people's memories. It would cause problems, as well as hell's energy shortage, however hell was able to hack in our trackers...barely, but nothing else."

"Okay, I get the situation, but one more are you here Haqua? Wheres your buddy, Yuuki?"

At that point, Elsie turned and gave Haqua a confused look.

"Ah...ahhh...ummm, I just um...wanted to check on Elsie, make sure she doesn't ummm...get lost." Haqua said blushing. "Its not like I was here to make sure you were okay or anything!"

"Okay, whatever. You two know what to do here right? It's different from the real world." Keima said already knowing Haqua's Tsundre personality.

"Not...not really."

"Please help us Kami-Nii-Sama!"

"Okay, lets head back to town, you two are going to need weapons and some basic armor. Then we have to learn this sword skill concept. Follow me."

On the way to town, Elsie and Haqua followed Keima.

"Hey, Elsie." Haqua whispered. "Isn't it strange? Katsuragi is in a better mood than usual."

"Kami-Nii-Sama is always in a better mood when he's playing a game." She smiled.

When the three of them arrived at the shopping district, Keima said that the two of them should have 1,000 Col to start out with.

"First you should by a weapon, then some basic armor, then a potion or two, and with whatever is left, you can use on whatever."

For weapons, Haqua chose a scythe obviously as she always carried around that large scythe of testament around. Elsie couldn't decide straight away. In the real world, she carried a broom around, and brooms aren't considered weapons. So after some time, she chose a war axe. Elsie said it looked like a fire fighter axe. For armor, they both chose some light armor on the chest and shoulders.

Elsie and Haqua had about 275 Col left over. So Elsie also bought a scrunchie to tie back her stunning loose hair and then Keima noticed it was getting late.

"We should rent rooms for the night and train tomorrow."

They arrived at a renting room, one for Keima and one for Elsie and Haqua.

Later when falling asleep, Haqua said,"This world is so different and dangerous. If we die here we die in real life. That means my death in the game will be the death of my real self...and Yuuki. I was so stupid to jump in this game without thinking of the consequences. I can't imagine poor Yuuki if she dies because of me."

A half asleep Elsie replied, "It's okay Haqua, I know you wanted to protect me." Elsie said knowing Haqua's real intention. "Yuuki won't die. Neither will you or me. I promise you. As long as we stay with Kami-Nii-Sama, we will be fine. He is a god at every game, as long as there's one 2-D girl to conquer. He will protect us, which is what any god would do."

Haqua was impressed by that speech Elsie gave. Haqua then said, "I think he can do anything, as long as he sets his mind to it."

Elsie had apparently fallen asleep right after her speech. Haqua watched her soft breathing and said, "Good night Elsie."

Haqua then went to sleep as well.

In the next room over however...

"Arghhh! I wish I had my PFP to play!" Keima complained.

Notes: Yes, I LOVE when Elsie has her hair loose! It was pretty difficult choosing Elsie's weapon as it's hard to see her even hurt a fly. I finally found out axe's were used by firefighters to get through wooden houses where the fire may have created obstacles. Elsie's hilarious obsession for fire trucks made it an obvious choice afterwards. Hope you like the chapter! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

The World Kayaba Only Knows

Chapter 5

Notes: Time skip! I will try to lengthen chapters. I have been told that my chapters are short. Just a bad habit of mine!

One month after the Sword Art Online incident. 2,000 people have died. Floor 1 has yet to be cleared.

The trio, Keima, Elsie, and Haqua stared at the large dark monument in the black iron castle on the first floor. Staring at the 2,000 of 10,000 dead with lines crossing through the names of the dead. Only Elsie and Haqua's names weren't included as they had their games pirated by hell.

The latter two of the three were shocked. Haqua was standing in complete disbelief, Elsie was sobbing, and Keima was standing impatiently, waiting for the two of them to finish looking.

"Come on you two, we've been standing here for twenty minutes. We need to go train some more. Elsie almost has her 'whirlwind' skill down."

"Katsuragi! Your so insensitive! Two thousand are dead, and we're not even a hundredth of the way finished!"

"Kami-Nii-Samaaaa. Don't you feel sad for these people at all?"

"It's sad, yes, but these deaths are to be expected." Keima said.

Elsie and Haqua shot some confused looks to Keima.

"When a new game, especially in the case of MMO's come out, before the players get a hang of it, the player usually dies many times. After a while those deaths become less and less. I believe that the rate of deaths should be shrinking soon. Most players should have the grasp of the game, or are refusing to leave the safe grounds."

"Oh, so Katsuragi has expanded from his dating sims. That's a surprise."

"I'll play anything involving the conquest of 2-D girls. Even a fortune telling machine."

Elsie sighed remembering how long he was there, trying to get every line from the machine the artificial girl gave.

"Anyways, let's head back out. We need to train some more. Elsie's FINALLY almost level 10, like us." Keima said as he walked out with Haqua and Elsie in tow.

"Kami-Nii-Samaaaaa...don't make it seem so bad! I just didn't understand right away."

Two hours later, Elsie had finally reached level 10, however still frightened by having to fight the 'Little Nepents' who were not 'Little' at all. They were huge green plant things with huge mouths that always grinned.

"Kami-Nii-Sama! I did it I'm finally at your level!" She exclaimed happily.

"More like we did. Me and Haqua did all the fighting. We had to dwindle most of there HP down and repeatedly ask you to come out, so that you would come out of the shadows to fight and get the XP." He said looking annoyed.

"It's not my fault! They're so scary!" Elsie whined.

"It's pretty much guarantied there's going to be much worse in the floors to come. Your going to have to get over these fears, and quick." Keima said.

"I'll...I'll try."

"You better. Trying isn't enough. You have to do it."

"Yes! I sure will! I'm not going to be scared anymore Kami-Nii-Sama!"

"Good. Thats the spirit. Now decide what skill you're going to have now that you got a new skill slot."

"Hmmm... Oh! I know! Cooking!"

"NO!" Keima yelled."No more of your cooking! I'm sick of your Inedible hell food! It's disgusting!"

"Kami-Nii-Samaaaa...that's so mean." Elsie cried.

Haqua bashed Keima over the head with her large metallic scythe.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's a great cook in hell! Her Pescatore Styx is amazing! Plus, I don't think they have hell food here for her to cook, so just let her take the skill."

Keima thought about it and was clearly about to object, but gave in and allowed it.

"Thank you Kami-Nii-Sama! You too Haqua!" Elsie said as she chose cooking as her next skill.

"Okay, lets head back to town, we've been fighting for an hour and a half. Those 'Little Nepents' don't fill our XP bars as much as they used at lower levels. Plus I need to find more N.P.C.'s to conquer before it becomes night."

"Same old Katsuragi. "Haqua sighed.

When they arrived, Keima spotted a poster on the wall that said there was going to be a a meeting tomorrow on how to defeat the boss.

"Finally, there's going to be a strategy meeting on how to defeat the first boss. We should attend and hopefully join the battle. Defeating a boss should yield us a lot of XP and maybe a rare item. It also shouldn't be a huge challenge considering our levels. You two up for it?" Keima asked.

"Uh-huh." Haqua replied.

"Yep!" Elsie also said.

"Excellent. It takes place at 4pm tomorrow in Tolbana." Keima said turning his head to the right to see an N.P.C. Woman who looked unhappy sitting on some stairs alone. "Gotta go! You to head to an inn and rent two rooms! I'll be there in an hour! Two hours tops!" He yelled running toward her, leaving Elsie and Haqua behind to sigh at Keima being Keima.

The next day at 4pm, Keima, Haqua, and Elsie arrived at the strategy meeting in Tolbana. The meeting took place in a small theatre that seemed to be Roman in nature. There were about forty or so people sitting on the steps, a pathetic amount compared to the 8,000 people still alive. Standing in the center was a person with slightly long blue hair wearing some light armor on his upper body with a sheathed sword at his side. He seemed to be the person who organized the meeting.

When everybody arrived, the blue haired man thanked everyone for arriving, and announced his name as Diable and proclaimed himself as a 'knight', which sparked some laughter across the crowed. He firmly told everybody that him and his scouting group had discovered the boss room at the top of the Labyrinth which shocked the crowd. He then said to beat the boss, everyone should split up into groups of six.

"Ummm... Kami-Nii-Sama. There's only three of us though."

"I can see that Elsie." Keima said looking around. However he could only find full groups of six, a black haired boy, and a hooded person. Though that would only add up to five if he had convinced both of them to join, so he decided to keep a three person team, especially because the black haired boy and hooded person we're already partying up together.

When Diabel had started talking again, an orange spiked haired man came leaping down the steps to Diabel. He announced his name as Kibaou. He demanded an apology from the beta-testers. He said that all the beta-testers stole all the good hunting spots and ditched all the new players and that's why so many are dead. He wanted them to give up all the items and money they hoarded.

As he was ranting on about the beta-testers, a large dark-skinned man got up and asked to speak. He announced his name was Agil He told the crowd that the beta-testers aren't at fault. He then held up a small brown book that Keima recognized as the strategy book sold at the stores for free. Then Agil told the group that the book is full of information compiled by the beta-testers and yet 2,000 still died. That shut Kibaou up. They both sat down, and Diabel continued his speech as he read through his own strategy book. He told the crowd that the boss's name is Illfang The Kobold Lord. He is equipped with a large axe and shield, he has four life bars, and once the final one hits the red zone, he drops the axe and shield and switches to a Talwar. He also spawns 3 Kobold Sentinels to defend him whenever he loses a bar of health. He then wished everyone luck and told to meet at 10am tommarow.

"Ok, we are supporting team C with high movement support. Just follow what Diabel shouts for our team." Keima said.

Both Haqua and Elsie understood so Keima said, "Ok, we're going to the labyrinth to train some more before tommarow."

"Say, Katsuragi, why were we training in the forest with level 3 mobs when we could have been training with level 6 mobs in the labyrinth?" Haqua asked Keima with a threatening look.

For once, Keima didn't have an answer right away. So Haqua gave a proud look knowing she had beaten Keima for once.

In reality however, he knew why, but if Haqua and Elsie found out, they wouldn't be too happy to find out it was to get the Anneal Blade that had great stats for the first floor from a quest that required him to get an extremely rare item off a 'Little Nepent.'

They arrived back at their lackluster inn after a good two hours of training, all three of them nearing level 11, ready for the boss battle tomorrow.

It was a nice sunny day the next morning to be walking through a dark and horrifying labyrinth where monsters appeared around every corner. When Keima, Haqua, and Elsie got the chance to fight, Keima would usually to be the one to attack with his one-handed sword up close, Haqua would fight if the enemy was at a farther distance, sense her scythe could reach farther distances than Keima's sword. Finally, Elsie was support. She would only engage when called for help. When called, she would deactivate her 'Hiding' skill which was highly effective in the dark corridors and surprise the monster with a heavy hit from her war axe.

An hour later, at 12:30pm, the raiding party had finally reached the massive nerve wrecking doors that lead to the 1st boss of Sword Art Online.

For about two hours, the raiding party planned, strategized, organized, and prepped themselves with their best equipment. Finally, at last, Diabel struck his silver sword into the ground and wished everybody good luck, and opened the doors.

The room inside was jaw-dropping. It was an extremely long hallway, with windows of many changing colors. It was bright compared to the darkness of the labyrinth. At the end of the hall, laid a massive throne holding a large creature who then leaped into the air and landed with a massive roar.

The name and the four HP bars came up, and the strategy book was right, Illfang the Kobold Lord with a huge Axe and Leather shield. He was a huge red fat beast with an evil grin, and wearing nothing but a purple rag around his lower section. To Keima however, it just looked like a big angry boar. Nothing too bad as long as everyone stuck to the plan.

The battle had finally begun. Right at the start, three Kobold Sentinels spawned.  
"Group A,B,and C! Engage Illfang at the front! Groups E and G! Engage the Sentinels!" Diabel yelled.

Keima engaged and group A,B,and C, as well as Haqua and Elsie, hacked at Illfang, slowly removing his HP with normal slashes and 'Sword Skills' when they're charged up. Keima used 'Horizontal' when he got the chance. Haqua would use 'Reaving'. Elsie would use 'Whirlwind'.

Illfang's first HP bar fell. "Group D! Rotate with group C!" The second HP bar fell. "Group G! Switch targets and engage Illfang!" Group F and G then took out the third HP bar.

Group C along with Diabel is to now surround Illfang, however when his final HP bar hit the red zone, he pulled out a weapon that was not a Talwar. It was a Nodachi.

Keima had noticed it the second Illfang pulled it out. However it was to late as Illfang knocked back and 'stunned' the entirety of group C. Luckily a black haired boy from group E had noticed it as well, just a little later than Keima and warned Diabel, however he was too late as well, and before Diabel could react, Illfang leapt high into the air, charged up a sword skill shining a magnificent blue and pulverized Diabel. One, two, three, four times Diabel was sliced.

Nobody knew what to do. They had lost their leader who had given their orders. Keima was about to rally everybody back up, when two people charged the boss. It was that black-haired boy with determination written all over his face with the same sword Keima had and the mysterious hooded figure holding a rapier. They both launched a well-coordinated attack on the boss. Well executed attacks and blocks.

Illfang then launched a sword skill. The black-haired boy got knocked back by a block and shouted,

"Asuna!"

The hooded figure then saw the attack from Illfang coming down on what seemed to be a girl judging by the name and barely dodged it, and lost her hood in the process revealing a girl with long chestnut hair wearing a small red vest and skirt, with a white shirt and stockings.

What was also shown was the black-haired boy gooey eyeing her.

Then, he got up and with Asuna, they charged again only to have the boss knock the boy over onto Asuna and fall.

Then, the entire party found their motivation and buyed the boy sometime to recover. With that, again, they charged and relentlessly attacked the boss until the boy released an ear-piercing scream and carved a long powerful line up the boss's center with 'vertical'.

Finally in a huge blue light, the boss exploded into a million polygons and a large congratulations popped up, as well as a personal screen displaying the items, Col, and XP won.

Elsie next to Keima was overjoyed with the victory as she was jumping for joy. Haqua was just laying there exhausted. Keima was just relived the fight was over, so now he could move on to the second floor where a whole new batch of 2-D girls waited.

However after the colorful lights went out a large yell came out. The owner of that voice was none other than Kibaou. He started to rant on about how it was the black-haired kid's fault that Diabel died and how he knew the skill that killed Diabel.

'Oh brother, I really hate the kind of people who rant on about another player just because they did something spectacular.' Keima thought with an annoyed face.

However, after a while, the black-haired boy started laughing like a maniac and got up. He claimed that he was not just an ordinary beta-tester, he had climbed more floors than any other person in the beta-test. That's why he knew of the katana skills the boss employed. He stated he knew more than what any other information broker knew of.

Players had started throwing obscenities at him. Calling him a cheater and an evil beta-tester. One kid even called him a beater. A combo of beta-tester and cheater.

'Pfffttt, I've heard worse in online games.' Keima thought to him self.

The black haired boy said he really did like the 'beater' he had been called and then donned a long black coat on himself and walked away. The girl named Asuna ran up to him and started talking with him about something, which Keima couldn't hear. Not that he cared anyway.

However, reality just LOVES to screw with him. What it meant is that the moment the black-clad boy left, with Asuna left behind, Elsie's and Haqua's loose soul sensor want off with a "DORODORODORODORO!"

Most players stared at the two of them asking what the heck was that and where did they get it, while Keima just yelled,

"DAMN IT!"

Notes: WOW. I may have given an epic long chapter that would give 'The Odyssey' a run for its money (ok maybe not) but hopefully that was a long chapter that was well deserved. Hopefully not to long. There was originally 44 people at the strategy meeting, but with the inclusion of Keima, Elsie, and Haqua, it rose to 47, so yeah. Also I would have loved for Keima to be more of a badass, but i'm not trying to change up what happened in the story. So Kirito gets to keep the badass spotlight for that fight. More awesomeness from Keima will come though! Oh yeah, get ready for an unordinary 'capture' next chapter. Oh yeah, next I also need some work done with my random perspective changes I seem to do a lot. So please help me with that! This chapter came out a day late because I was sick, so I didn't work on the chapter yesterday. So sorry about that! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

The World Kayaba Only Knows

Chapter 6

Notes: So sorry about the long delay! This chapter was difficult and I had an army of tests for school. Like I said last chapter, an unordinary capture! This is gonna be a tough one for me, because I know next to NOTHING about how girls work! They can be very confusing, and I'm no 'God of Conquest'. But please all mighty 'God of Conquest', lend me some of your wisdom!

A little more than a month after the death game, Sword Art Online, released to the public, the first floor has finally been defeated uplifting the spirits of many who had previously thought the game was unbeatable.

In the plaza of the main town of the second floor named, 'Urbus', which seems to be a settlement in a crater in a mountainous region, Keima stormed off in anger of having to conquer another resident of the real world.

"Do you at least have her info Elsie?! Haqua?!"

"No, Kami-Nii-Sama. We don't have our raiment to help us."

"Just great, no information that can be helpful to the conquest! Arghhh! I need info! Did you notice anything about her!?"

"Hmmm...she was wearing a hood, but I really don't see that being anything helpful." Haqua said stroking her chin with her fingers questioningly.

"No, that's good Haqua. That's a major hint that will glean upon who she is." Keima said looking straight into a blushing Haqua's eyes.

"Umm...ummm, it's nothing really. Ummm...uhh..."

"Her name is Asuna!" Elsie said with a bright cheerful smile on her face.

"Not very important." Keima bluntly remarked.

"Awww! Kami-Nii-Samaaaa...you can be such a meanie!" Elsie pouted.

"Hmmm...she also seems to be a superb fighter." Keima said. "She's 99% likely to be someone who just wants out of the game at any cost, even if that means putting herself at great risk. That hood is to keep her from bonding with anybody so nobody will grieve incase she dies."

"Oh, and what might be that 1% be Katsuragi?"

"That would be that she doesn't want guys to stare at her, but that's very unlikely due to her fighting skill. According to my games, I believe we have to reassure her that she should enjoy life here, rather than risk everything. Now, the conquest starts tomorrow!" Keima yelled pointing at an evening sky.

"Let's find an inn!" Elsie said happily.

"No, we go back to our old inn!" Keima said.

"But Kami-Nii-Samaaaa, it's so disgusting! All the yellow wall paint is peeling and the furniture looks like it could break any second!" Elsie complained.

"It's cheaper than the inns here and this floor probably doesn't have much better, we're only on the second floor after all."

The next morning had come and Keima started putting on his battle gear. He then walked out of his room into the tight dark hallway ready to proceed back to the 2nd floor.

"Kami-Nii-Sama. Where are you going?" Said a tired Elsie still rubbing her eyes coming out of her room.

"To the 2nd floor training grounds. I believe that's the most likely place where I can find Asuna. I will be back later today." Keima said as he walked out the door.

After teleporting from the teleport gate, he rushed outside of the city which had many mountains with flat tops. Reaching the tops of said mountains he saw lush green grass and...monstrous cows known as a 'Trembling Ox'. Taking a good look around, he decided to press on in search of the bearer of the next loose soul, Asuna.

Many hours later after battling his way through mobs that progressively got harder to kill, he had reached a wasteland beyond the savanna and spotted the green hooded figure known as Asuna battling some large black and green bees called 'Wind Wasps'.

This girl was ruthless, she would use powerful sword skills against badly injured mobs that could be easily killed without doing so. Gamers call this Overkill. Basically, damaging an opponent more than necessary or obtaining four kills in rapid succession.

"Mind if I join? You seem to be low on health, and I think helping each other farm the mobs would be much more efficient in gaining XP." Keima asked walking up to her.

Asuna hesitated for a moment, suspicious of why this guy would come out all the way here into a dangerous area and ask her to team up. However, looking at her current health and lack of any healing potions, she reluctantly accepted his offer, accepted his party invite, and decided if he made any funny moves, she would behead him in a moments notice.

Keima was stunned to see Asuna's level when it appeared at the top left corner. It was a staggering 16. Keima had only recently reached level 13 after only one day of the opening of the second floor. To think this girl had reached this level so quickly, she must have stayed up an entire night training. Although Keima could easily do the same thing.

"You coming?" She asked.

Keima nodded and followed her until they got ambushed by seven 'Wind Wasps.' Asuna killed one merciless with her strongest attack from her rapier, however when she turned around to attack the next one... Keima had already taken down the other six and seemed to have waited for her to take down hers.

"Here, I doubt you will survive another hit." Keima said throwing a small fancy bottle filled with a red liquid commonly known as a health potion.

"Thanks." She said devoid of any emotion.

After taking it, Keima noticed how heavy the bags under her eye were, proving his point that she rarely sleeps, probably because of training.

"You should go back to town and sleep. You look very tired."

"What does it matter to you? You can go back if you want, but i'm not." Asuna said walking further into the wasteland.

"Do you really want to do that? If you fell unconscious, mobs could easily take you out."

Asuna then froze for a second seemingly remembering something and turned around. Keima had a feeling something like this has happened to her before.

"Why must you train so hard? You have to sleep once in a while, and you must be hungry for something good as well." Keima continued knowing what she's going to say.

"It's not required to eat good food. You have to save up to buy the best equipment and escape.

Just as Keima predicted, he could see the ending at hand, he now knew the exact route to complete the conquest. "No, you should enjoy it here. We may be stuck here for a long time and we're not going to know if, when, where, and how we might die. Although we should definitely train and attempt to leave this game, anything may happen, and during the last seconds of your life, you look back on what you did here, would you be happy? Would you have enjoyed the months or years you spent here?"

"..." Asuna hesitated. "I guess not."

"Come on. Let me show you what it's like to enjoy life. I'll meet you in the bakery to the right of the entrance of Urbus tomorrow at noon. For now though, get some rest." Keima said.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of date?" Asuna harshly said.

"No, just a friendly meeting between the two of us." Keima smiled at her before walking back to town by himself.

Upon arriving back at his inn on the first floor, he found Elsie and Haqua leaning on it's walls with some devilish grins on the faces.

"What's with you two?" He asked nervously.

"Oh you will find out soon." Haqua said trying to contain her laughter.

"How's it going with Asuna?" Elsie asked also trying to contain her laughter.

"Fine, I should be done tomorrow." Keima said still looking suspiciously at the two demons. "I'm going to sleep for now."

Keima then made sure to lock his door, so not even Elsie or Haqua could get in. He did not know what plans the two of them had in mind, nor did he want to.

The next day, Keima arrived at the bakery at noon. Waiting on the wooden walls, was Asuna, as usual, in her green hood.

"In here." Keima said as he walked into the bakery with a tailing Asuna.

The bakery was a small basic room, without any elegant designs. It had plain white wallpaper, a large window, a few unoccupied wooden tables, and a long counter with a bland cardboard cutout waiter behind it. It's menu didn't have much, only serving bread, soup, and ramen. However, it did have a nice aroma to it.

The two of them sat down at a table by the window.

"First things, first, you have to open up to people. Having friends will make this game much more enjoyable." Keima said.

Asuna at first hesitated, but eventually gave in, and went through her menu to take off her hood. Just like the boss fight on the first floor, she had long chestnut colored hair and matching eyes. She had a cute face, yet it could take on an intimidating one as well. Keima surprisingly admitted to himself such a face could even be worthy of being in a game. (Hmmmm...good intuition Keima.)

"Would you two like something to eat?" The waiter said walking up to them.

As a gentleman, (not in reality!) Keima allowed Asuna to order first. Asuna ordered normal bread and Keima ordered some ramen.

Keima then went on and on about how this game world could be enjoyable for her, though some gaming terms he used confused her until the food finally arrived. As Asuna ate, Keima initiated his next move.

"Here, I received this from a quest on floor one, I don't really have much taste for sweets, so you can have it if you want." Keima said giving her butter.

When Asuna received the butter, she gave off a surprise for a moment, then gave a small, yet joyful smile.

"Thank you." She said.

Keima lost his thought process for a moment after that reaction. Somehow the butter nearly maxed her happiness as if triggering a memory. Nevertheless, it drastically sped up the conquest.

"Don't mention it." Keima said still looking a bit confused.

After eating, Keima told a still rather pleased Asuna he should be headed to the hunting grounds to level up some more.

As Keima left the bakery, he received a friend request from Asuna to which he pressed yes.

Later that evening after arriving back at the inn on the first floor after training on the second floor, he waited for Elsie and Haqua to come back, likely training as well. When the did show up, Haqua bragged about that they had reached level 14, but Keima showed them he had reached level 17 today, shocking the two of them.

"By the way, Kami-Nii-Sama, did you finish the conquest yet?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Hurray!" Elsie cheered as she used her loose soul tracker to report that the loose soul was out.

"Honestly, I don't know how he gets all these girls to fall for him." Haqua sighed with her face slightly tinted red.

"She didn't fall for me." Keima said nonchalantly.

"Ehhhhhhh!?" Both Elsie and Haqua exclaimed.

"Haqua has said it before. There are other ways besides love to pry the loose soul out of the girl. All I needed to do was to reassure that she should enjoy life in this world, which is what I did, although much quicker than expected. It was much faster than having her fall for me."

"Yay! Loose soul in custody!" Elsie cheerfully said after the demon in the real world reported of the capture half an hour later.

"Let's have dinner!" She said.

"Oh yes! Let's have dinner!" Haqua said with that devilish smirk from before.

As they sat down in Keima's room for dinner, Elsie plopped down a silver covered tray. Keima hoped it wasn't something sweet this time however...what happened was something beyond his most dreaded nightmares. When she lifted the bowl on top of the silver tray, a large reddish purplish fish on some pasta and sauce with eyes scattered here and there. It could only be Hell's Pescatore Styx.

'Impossible.' Keima thought to himself looking terrified on what was being served in front of him.

"It looks like one of the game designers must have been a demon herself! We discovered it yesterday when you were on the conquest! Haqua laughed while Keima was being forced fed.

'They sure can act like demons when they want to.' He thought.

Keima now truly regrets letting Elsie have the cooking skill.

... Asuna still wore the robe, however, she didn't wear it as often. After time, she wore it less and less, until it disappeared entirely, for reasons she still doesn't know.

Notes: Hurray! I finally finished this chapter after pretty much frying my brain! Hope you're liking the story so far! Just because Keima didn't make Asuna fall for him doesn't mean that any other heroines he has to capture won't either! Please R&R! Oh by the way, the second floor is in the light novel, so don't be confused manga and anime only people!


	7. Chapter 7

The World Kayaba Only Knows

Chapter 7

Notes: SHORT CHAPTER. Why you may ask? Theres not much info on the 3rd floor. Plus, i'm on an anime marathon right now. BTW, Don't be surprised by time skips. Sword Art Online is basically made of time skips. I will try to add in as much as possible from all known floors, but I can't do any that has very little to no info on them. But if it has at least some, I will try to include it as well in a SHORT chapter. Oh no, they're making a return. At least only in those mostly unknown floors, otherwise long chapters as long as they have sufficient info or is a major event.

December 15th, 2022. The second floor boss had been defeated the day before, only ten days after the first floor boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord, fell. The second floor boss, Baran the General Taurus was another large red beast. However, rather than being a boar-like creature, this one seemed to be a minotaur. He had two long horns sticking out from the side of his head as well as a long dark beard. He was only equipped with a large war hammer. Due to his overall appearance, many at the boss battle referred to him as the devil much to the annoyance of Elsie and Haqua.

Walking through the large dense forest of the 3rd floor was the obvious trio made up of Keima, Elsie, and Haqua. The trees in the forest were immense, they were at the very least thirty meters tall. Only pockets of sunlight would peep through, making the forest look almost fantasy. Haqua was more or less impressed by what she saw while Elsie immediately fell in love with the scenery, and Keima stared at the trees suspiciously.

"Kami-Nii-Sama. Why are you staring at those trees? Wha!?" Elsie screamed as she got constricted by a large branch.

However, the branch immediately broke off and smashed into a million shining polygons and a freaked out Elsie fell out.

"That's why." Keima coldly replied returning his sword into his scabbard. "In some games, mostly MMO's, some trees are considered enemy's. They fool the player into thinking that it's inanimate, and then attack. I was fooled by them in a dating sim that initiated a mini-game where I had to avoid being pelted by apples. It almost lead to the failure of the conquest. But of course being a god, I easily recovered. That's why I was suspicious Elsie. Keep up your guard next time. Now let's go before it gets you again."

"Be nicer to her Katsuragi! Who the new hell is going to expect a tree to attack!? She's not a crazy obsessive gamer like you!" A pissed off Haqua retorted.

"Hmph, what are you talking about? She's been playing for over one month straight." Keima smirked. However he got repeatedly beaten into the dirt by Haqua's scythe.

"Baka!" Haqua yelled at him as she stormed off ahead of Keima and Elsie into the deep woods.

"Ummm... Kami-Nii-Sama, we should go find Haqua." Elsie worried.

"She does know that she may actually kill me hitting me with that right?" Keima said looking at his remaining health while getting up.

"You're the one messing with her you big dummy." Elsie sighed.

An agitated yell deeper in the forest emitted and when Keima and Elsie hurried there, they found a flustered upside-down Haqua holding down her skirt and using her other arm to uselessly swing her scythe around while stuck hanging from a tree branch belonging to a massive 'Elder Treant.'

"Don't you DARE look Katsuragi or else!" Haqua yelled.

"I'll go rescue Haqua, you go chop down the tree Elsie."

Keima took a few steps back, ran, and used his sword skill, 'Vertical' to attain a large leap into the air to cut through the branch dropping Haqua down onto Elsie who was chopping away at the 'Elder Treant' knocking down Elsie onto the ground.

"You brain dead demon! Don't stand right under Haqua!" Keima yelled as he deflected a blow with his sword from another one of the trees branches aiming for Haqua and Elsie that would have injured Haqua and killed Elsie and of course himself due to New Hell's contract.

Getting up, Haqua and Elsie assisted Keima. Keima and Haqua deflected hits aimed for Elsie as she chopped at the 'Elder Treant' with her war axe which is obviously the most effective weapon against it. The fight went on for another 2-3 minutes until finally, the massive mob fell and exploded into a million shining polygons.

"Whew, that was close." Haqua sighed.

"You're the one who dragged us in this mess! And Elsie, you almost got us killed standing under Haqua! You two don't know anything about games! Come on, you two need to learn some things about games. We're going to town." Keima angrily replied.

"But Kami-Nii-Samaaaaa!" Elsie whined while she and Haqua were dragged by Keima.

"Let go of me Katsuragi! You're going to pay for this!" Haqua yelled steaming.

Notes: Why the third floor? I just wanted to give you some insight into the world of Aincrad. Also it's just a little side story without much purpose like in the side episodes between captures. (Although, they might be to foreshadow something for Elsie in the future. ;) I'm looking at you season 2 episode 8.) I'm also hoping for a Devil May Cry/Try OVA for TWGOK sometime. Anyway, back to longer chapters next week on 10/17 which is the one month anniversary of this story's release.


End file.
